Requiem For The Lost Ones
by ObliviousWarrior89
Summary: AU x-over. The Organization is back. And their target is Roxas. But why are they suddenly so interested in Karakura Town? Ichigo and the gang mean to find out, but an accident happens and Sora emerges from it with newfound power. IchiRuki, SoraKairi.
1. Ichirin no Hana

Requiem For The Lost Ones

**Requiem For The Lost Ones**

A/N: Okay, I know you guys are gonna hate me. I'm writing another one. This time it's a crossover: Kingdom Hearts and Bleach. I know it sounds crazy. I happen to be crazy, so I don't really care. And this time I have a definite plot. I have an ending in mind. That means all I need to do is write a beginning and middle to round it out. And the beginning is right here, so all I need to do is the middle part.

Because of her expertise in the Kingdom Hearts universe, I have asked that EmptyHeart (a friend from my non-internet life!) be a betareader, because I need someone to kick my ass for not updating all the time. I really wanna finish this one, because the only finished story in my repertoire is Why Me? Why Not? And that's a one shot. So, here we go, without further ado… Chapter 1 of Requiem.

* * *

A man in a dark black cloak walked down the darkened street. His hood was up, the ties on it jingling with each step. He hummed a familiar somber tune to himself. He stopped as he heard footsteps behind him.

"Who the hell are you?" asked an angry voice.

The hooded man looked over his shoulder to see a young man, likely a teenager, with striking orange hair. He was wearing a grey uniform, like those that Japanese high school students wore, was sporting an immense scowl on his face and his bag was slung over his shoulder. The boy was staring intently at him.

"You followed me all this way, didn't you?" asked the cloaked man.

"So what if I did? And anyway, you look awfully suspicious skulking around in that black coat of yours, shadowing your face like that with your hood," came the answer.

"Indeed. That is my intention. It would not do to let others see my face at this early stage of my plan." The cloaked man considered the boy for a moment. "Perhaps you could understand…" he said to himself.

The orange-haired boy caught what he said. "Understand what?"

"That this world has been connected."

The boy's eyes widened. "What did you just say?" he asked.

"Tied to the darkness," the cloaked one continued, as if the boy hadn't just asked him a question.

Then the boy got angry. "Just what the hell are you talking about? What do you mean, 'the darkness'?"

"There is so very much to learn… you understand so little."

The boy rolled his eyes. "You'd be surprised."

"One who knows nothing can understand nothing."

"Lucky for me I can understand a lot." The boy reached into his pocket and drew out a curious badge. "I don't quite know what you mean by 'connected', but I'll bet it has something to do with other worlds… and this darkness you're talking about seems to me like some sort of threat." He pressed the badge to his chest, which knocked his body to the ground. Yet in its place was an almost exact replica of the boy, though he was wearing a black hakama and matching kimono. Sandals adorned his feet, and upon his back was strapped an enormous sword, wrapped in cloth.

"Now it is time for me to ask a question: who are you?" the man in the cloak inquired.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. And I'm a Substitute Soul Reaper."

* * *

Sora stared out at the sea, looking back on his journey. He was starting to miss the frequent visits to other worlds. If he had wanted to take a break from his journey, he had any of a number of vacation spots to choose from. He knew that he was always welcome in Radiant Gardens. He was certain the gang in Twilight Town wouldn't mind him visiting either. He had friends from all the worlds by now. He sighed loudly. Now he knew exactly how Riku had felt before, back when it was just the three of them… before the Heartless came.

"Feeling restless?" a voice behind him called. It was Riku. He had come to sit on the tree near the water, like they used to do before their adventures began. Settling down in his usual spot, he closed his eyes to listen.

"Yeah… once you get home, its like a part of you wants to go back out. You start to miss the grandeur of it all."

"I know what you mean," Riku admitted. He also sighed. "What a small world."

"But part of one that's much bigger," Sora reminded him. "Say," he began. "What do you think it was? The door to light?"

Riku chuckled and jumped off the tree. He pointed to Sora's chest. "This," he said simply.

Sora gestured to the spot. "This?"

"Yeah. It's always closer than you think." Riku smiled.

Sora returned it.

"Sora! Riku!" a voice called out. Kairi was running toward the tree. She got to the boys, and was carrying a bottle with a rolled up paper inside. She held it up for the boys to see. Barely visible was the seal of King Mickey.

"From the King?" Sora pondered aloud. He popped the cork and opened the note.

_Dear Sora, Riku, and Kairi,_

_I know you've all just settled down again, but I need yer help again. Ya see, there's this new world that's popped up. The people there are kinda like you. And I'm startin' to get the warning signs: Heartless and Nobodies are invadin' the worlds again. And I'm not quite sure if what Donald saw was genuine, but he swears he saw a funny lookin' fella disappear into a corridor of darkness. A funny lookin' fella in a black, hooded coat. Minnie and I fear the worst: that Organization XIII found a way to preserve themselves and that they're plannin' trouble for the worlds. I'm sorry to have to ask, but could you three lend us a hand? Two more Keys would be a big help._

_You can meet me at the castle. Just go to the sealed door at the base of the big tree on the island, and concentrate on where ya wanna go. The Keyblade will open the door to light to let you through._

_Hurry!_

_King Mickey_

"This… doesn't look good," Kairi said at last.

"Good thing we've been prepared… I've kinda been expecting this," Riku sighed. "Xemnas never did give up easily."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sora exclaimed. The trio took off for the tree, running for the secret door in the cave beneath it. When they arrived, however, they stopped dead in their tracks.

There was somebody already there waiting for them. Somebody in a black, hooded cloak.

* * *

A/N: hahahahahahahahaha! Suspense much? There's a couple more reveals in the next chapter, which I hope to have up either next hour or tomorrow. Love you guys! Read and review pretty please!!

Ain't I? I'm literally hemorrhaging generosity. – Zaraki Kenpachi

No trial, no error, no ability to conceptualize. An omniscient being would have no need for such superfluous things... Am I making myself clear? For people who dabble in the sciences, such as ourselves, perfection would make us obsolete. Many magnificent things have been, and will continue to come into existence. And yet every last one of them will fall short of perfection's finish. Our function as men of science relies on their many shortcomings. Then, and only then, can we apply the fruits of our labor. To put it simply... as soon as you began spouting that nonsense about being an immaculate being... your fate was sealed. How dare you call yourself a man of science? – Kurotsuchi Mayuri


	2. Catch 22

Requiem For the Lost Ones

**Requiem For the Lost Ones**

A/N: It has occurred to me that I haven't put in a disclaimer yet. Well, I'm going to do it like this.

**For all intents and purposes, the series involved thus far (i.e. Bleach, Kingdom Hearts) do not belong to ObliviousWarrior89. Bleach is the property of Tite Kubo, and Kingdom Hearts belongs collectively to Disney, Square Enix, (and because Halloweentown doesn't make an appearance, I won't bother saying Tim Burton).**

There. Got that out of the way. Liked my reviews, they've been mostly positive. I only have one or two but one or two is all I need. As long as someone likes my writing… I can continue it. There, /rantoff and /startchapter.

* * *

"Just what the hell are you?" Ichigo roared as his next attack missed. He had been trying to land a hit on the cloaked man for a while now, but he couldn't touch him for some reason. It wasn't like he had greater spirit energy or anything, he just couldn't connect with an attack.

"Certainly not human," the dark one sneered.

"I don't need you to tell me that, bastard!" Ichigo yelled, glaring as he prepared to attack again. "Getsuga Tenshou!!"

Dodging the attack effortlessly, the cloaked man sighed audibly. "And they said you were supposed to be strong… as it stands now, there is no point in attempting to turn you into a Heartless."

"What in the blue monkey hell is a 'Heartless'?" Ichigo spat out.

"Why don't I just show you?" the cloaked man asked. He snapped his fingers.

A horde of shadowy creatures appeared and came as if out of the ground. Ichigo regarded them coolly. "So you're _that_ type of bad guy. Flunkies at your beck and call, huh?"

"I'm afraid these are more than mere flunkies, Substitute Soul Reaper. These are Neoshadows… high level heartless who obey the commands only of strong willed and powerful entities."

"But they're still flunkies. And I'm the type of good guy that can waste the flunkies with hardly an ounce of effort." Ichigo released a wave of spiritual pressure that flattened the Heartless in an instant, causing them to dissipate instantly. The cloaked man himself was blown back a couple of feet before he regained his footing. "What's the matter? Is my spiritual pressure too much for you?"

The man's hood had fallen, and his long feathery locks of silver hair flowed down to his shoulders. His skin was a dark tone, and his eyes were like burning yellow orbs.

"Perhaps I've underestimated you," he said. "My name… is Xemnas. Go and tell your precious Soul Society if you must. It doesn't matter any more." And with that, the fearsome Nobody leader had disappeared in a gaping hole of darkness.

* * *

"Hey, Sora… Long time no see?" the black cloaked figure waved. "Nice to see you up and about too, Riku."

In an instant, Sora and Riku had called their Keyblades. "I knew it… the King was right. You guys did somehow survive," Riku muttered. They settled into combat stances.

The guy in the hood held up his hands, gesturing for the boys to back off. "Is this any way to repay me, Sora? Sheesh… Kairi, I thought you said Sora was supposed to be a good friend! I mean sure, I started it by kidnapping you, but I made up for it, didn't I?"

Realization struck all three. "Axel!" the gang cried out simultaneously.

"Bingo," he said as he removed his hood, revealing the familiar spiky red hair and eye drop tattoos. "Got it memorized?"

Riku sighed loudly. "Not that again…"

Sora inquired, "What's going on? Didn't you fade back into darkness after putting all of your being into that one attack? You gave me a chance to get into the World That Never Was… so how did you survive?"

"That's true… I suppose we all _did_ fade back into darkness…" Axel sighed. "But I suppose even the darkness has a place to dump all the leftover trash that gets spawned everywhere. It was a strange place… there was white sand, and there were weird Heartless around, with holes their chests with bone white masks."

"That seems strange… I've never seen any like that before," Sora said, puzzled somewhat.

"Well, that's not even the half of it. We all ended up finding each other. The other Nobodies, I mean. And it turned nasty pretty fast. Xemnas and the top dogs were out for blood, and wanted to waste all the betrayers from Castle Oblivion, including me. Vexen and Saïx joined me when we took off. We didn't want anything to with the inevitable war between Marluxia and his betrayers and the Superiors. So we left."

"Why did Vexen and Saïx stay with you? Didn't you betray them both?" Riku inquired.

"Those were necessary deceptions… Vexen wanted out, but the only way to get out was to die or run… and nobody can hide from the Organization for long. As for Saïx, it was nothing personal. I betrayed the Organization. And Saïx was simply being their enforcer." Axel sighed. "And the three of us are all that's left of the old gang in Twilight Town."

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked. "The gang in Twilight Town is Hayner, Pence, and Olette! Roxas' friends."

"It's true that we were all Roxas' friends… but he was never really friends with those twerps. The three kids you're talking about were all digital doubles, set up by DiZ to keep Roxas in that electronic prison." Axel scratched his head. "No, the real gang was me, Vexen, Saïx, and Roxas. Twilight Town used to be inundated in Heartless. And since Xemnas had already formulated his master plan, when Roxas came into the picture… he sent the four of us out to eradicate the Heartless to strengthen Kingdom Hearts. But after a year… Riku kidnapped him and the rest is history."

"What was it like? To fight with Roxas?" Sora asked.

"Who are you asking?" Riku posed.

"Well, if you've both got answers… start with Axel's."

Axel paused. Then he began, "Kinda like fighting with you. He was sure of himself, almost to the point of arrogance. Only he lacked that self-realization you have. He didn't know why he was the Keyblade master… so a part of him always wondered. But there's no denying it. He was a formidable force in battle."

Riku followed up. "Axel's right. He was formidable… and if he had that effect on his comrades… imagine being his enemy. His skill with the Keyblade seemed greater than even King Mickey's. I had to give in to the darkness to even stand a chance against him."

"Anyway," Kairi interrupted. "Where are Vexen and Saïx?"

"Saïx is hiding out in the dark realm, waiting for Vexen and I to get things started. Vexen's at Radiant Gardens trying to alert Leon and his ilk about the new threat, and to make clear our intentions versus the rogue Organizations.

"Xemnas and Marluxia have split almost evenly the remaining members of the Organization with themselves as the rival leaders. And their goal is to re-obtain Roxas, to use against the other side."

Sora's eyes narrowed. Roxas was Sora's Nobody: during the chaos in Hollow Bastion, he had defeated Riku, who was possessed by Xehanort's Heartless. Taking up the dark Keyblade he'd left behind, Sora willing gave up his heart to awaken Kairi, and he became a Heartless for a brief time. When this happened, Roxas was born. Almost exactly alike (save for the blonde hair and even spikier hair style) to Sora, Roxas was taken in by Xemnas and his already established Organization. The rest after that is history. Near the end of his last adventure Roxas rejoined himself to Sora's body, supposedly making him whole.

"They'll go to any length to get what they want, Sora. You know that better than anyone," Axel warned.

"So what do we do?" the Keyblade master asked despairingly.

"Well, we're already planning to meet the King," Riku replied. "Come with us, Axel. You can explain the situation to the King."

"Forgetting something? I can't go there," Axel remarked.

Sora remembered. "That's right, the Cornerstone of Light protects the castle from darkness."

"Just tell the King about me and my little insurrectionist group. Vexen wants to call us the Rogue Four. I told him it was stupid…" Axel sighed.

"We'll tell the King," Kairi said. "Since he's taking us to the new world anyway, why don't you meet us there, okay?

"Yeah, sounds good. I'll tell the others. See ya around," he finished, as he disappeared into a corridor of darkness.

"Y'know, it doesn't matter how many times I see that, it's still kinda freaky," Sora shivered.

"Let's get going. After everything Axel just told us, we have no time to lose. If the Nobodies are on the move, we'd better get moving, too," Riku supposed.

"I got it," Sora said. He pictured Disney Castle vividly in his mind. Instantly, the Keyblade began to radiate a bright light. He pointed the weapon at the door, and a keyhole appeared. A beam of light shot from the tip of the Keyblade and a click sound followed. The door opened, and the trio walked into the light bathed corridor.

* * *

Ichigo was walking home, back in his. _Xemnas…_he thought. _What is he? I know he was toying with me. He didn't show any of his real strength. What can it mean? He knows about the Soul Society… could he be an arrancar? No, all the arrancar followed Aizen to the grave. Ugh, my head hurts… maybe Rukia would know more._

He stopped and looked up. It was his house. He tensed up and prepared to open the door, while he counted to himself. _"Three…Two…One…"_

"Yoooooooooooooooo Ichigooooooooooooooooo!" yelled something as a fist came flying at the orange-haired kid's face. Dodging it was simple enough, having already moved out of the way. He then grabbed the man's arm and threw him to the pavement.

"You keep doing that and _you'll_ be the one in the hospital next, old man," Ichigo grunted, still scowling.

"You've learned so much, my son… now you're countering my moves!" Isshin proclaimed loudly. He bolted for the poster of his late wife, Masaki. "See how our Ichigo has grown up, my love? All he needs now is to find a beautiful woman and give me grandchildren!"

"Shut up, old timer! You'll get grandkids when I want 'em. Which is to say when Hell freezes over," he said as he crossed his fingers behind his back. _You'll get 'em, old man, don't worry about it_. Pleased with himself, he snorted at his remark, and went up to his bedroom. Having learned his lesson from the last time his dad barged in, Ichigo locked the door. He then said aloud, "You can come out now."

The closet door slid out, and everyone's favorite raven-haired beauty stepped out, still clad in her school uniform.

"I felt your spiritual pressure increase. Did something happen?" Rukia asked. She crossed her arms and tapped her feet.

"Yeah… we've got a problem," Ichigo said as he flopped onto the bed. He then explained the night's events to his partner.

"What kinds of things was he saying again?" Rukia asked, puzzled.

"He kept saying cryptic stuff, and then he disappeared into some kind of dark hole."

"Hole? Like a Garganta?" Rukia posed, with alarm.

"No… more like a personal portal."

"We have to inform the Soul Society," Rukia started, but Ichigo held up his hand.

"Stealth Force probably already saw the whole thing. Besides… I'm tired. It can wait 'til morning. It's been a long day." Ichigo gazed almost, dare I say, longingly at Rukia.

A sly smile appeared on her lips. "Aww, did you miss me, Ichigo?" she inquired, putting her forefinger to her chin in an innocent manner.

Ichigo returned the grin, slightly red-faced, then itched his hair. "You could say that." Gesturing toward the door, he added, "Locked the door this time."

The smile on Rukia's face turned seductive. "Ah, you're learning, Ichigo." She walked over to the bed and sat down next to her partner. She leaned up to his face and started a very thorough session of tongue-lashing. Just when their hands started to explore, the two felt a familiar spiritual pressure in their immediate vicinity.

Rukia leapt off the bed and stomped her foot furiously. "Dammit, Renji! What's a girl have to do to be alone with her boy toy for once, huh?"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed and his scowl returned. "I'm gonna kill him this time," he said dangerously.

"Not if I kill him first," Rukia muttered darkly.

Renji arrived at Ichigo's window to find it open, and two very angry persons were glaring out at him. He freaked when Rukia dragged him inside by the ear.

Ichigo started on Renji. "You dumbass, you know what she gets like when you interrupt our alone time! I can't be sure that you'll thaw out this time, when she's done with you."

"You bastard!" Rukia roared. "Why do you always time your visits right when we might be trying to get busy? You know for a fact that we get precious little time for ourselves as it is, with Nii-sama buzzing around!"

"Easy, easy, Rukia! It's official business-"

"As usual," she interrupted.

"-this time," Renji finished. "Kuchiki-taichou ordered me to inform you that your dress is ready. And that he wants one more formal dinner with you two before the wedding ceremony."

Still irritated, but placated (for the moment), Rukia sighed. "Tell him we will arrive tomorrow, and that he can expect us for dinner. We have a report to make anyway."

"That's fine. And FYI, you should invest in some curtains or a 'keep out' sign on the window. That way people won't interrupt your intimacy so frequently."

"It'll probably be for your benefit. Everyone _else_ knows not to interrupt us when it's late at night," Ichigo scowled. "Just go, Renji. And don't forget to tell Byakuya."

"Sure," Renji finished, before leaping out the window. Ichigo immediately shut it and locked it, and drew the curtains shut. He then turned to face Rukia.

"Now then… where were we?"

* * *

A/N: Finito! How'd you like the extra long chapter? I just had to fit the IchiRuki part in here, I didn't want to start the next chapter off with it, because then you'll wonder "Hey, where the hell did that come from?" when I move into Sora and the gang. Anyway, gotta go now, bye!


	3. Creeping Shadows

Requiem For The Lost Ones

**Requiem For The Lost Ones**

A/N: Finally getting around to typing up another chapter. How long has it been? Almost a month, I think… but I have a valid excuse. I graduated High School two weeks ago (ask EmptyHeart… she cried. I was so moved.) and it's just been a whirlwind of activity since. But I'm finally getting down to business. I shouldn't have to put a disclaimer in right now, since I put one in the last chapter and anyone with half a brain should know that I don't own Bleach or Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy or Disney or whatever else you guys want to bitch at me about.

And has any of you noticed yet? I name all the chapters after Bleach Soundtrack Songs!

* * *

Sora, Riku, and Kairi found themselves in the Hall of the Cornerstone, emerging from a door similar to the one that Sora used to enter the Timeless River in his last adventure, with a large palm tree on the crest at the top of the doorframe. A party of animal-like characters were waiting for them expectantly.

"Sowa!" called out a loud voice that belonged to Donald Duck, the Disney Court Wizard.

"Donald! Goofy!" Sora waved as he braced himself for the dog-pile that was bound to follow. While the three friends detangled themselves, Riku waved to King Mickey and knelt at his side.

"Hey, Your Majesty. How is the castle?"

King Mickey greeted the assembly with his trademark ear-to-ear smile. "It's doin' fine, Riku. The islands doin' okay, too?"

"Well," Riku started to answer, "it gets a little dull, but otherwise just fine."

Having finally freed himself, Sora began, "Before we start talking about any plans and stuff, we've got a message for you. From Axel."

Mickey furrowed his brow. "I knew it! The Organization is back."

"Yes," Sora said. "And no."

"WHAT!?" Donald squawked.

"They split into factions," Riku explained. "The grudges left over from Castle Oblivion were brought up almost as soon as they all found themselves stranded in that strange, white, sandy place. Only this time, Axel and a couple of others stayed out of it. He, Vexen, and Saïx took off before anything serious could start."

"Axel says that Xemnas is leading the original members and some loyalists," Kairi began.

"And that Marluxia and most of the neophytes make up their opposition," added Riku.

"And that both parties… need Roxas," Sora finished, in a serious tone.

Mickey's eyes grew wide with alarm. "That means they're gonna try turnin' ya into a Heartless!" he exclaimed.

"Exactly," Riku nodded. "And we think that this new world they're hiding out in is the key to at least Xemnas' part of the plot."

"We have to go there and check things out for ourselves," said Sora pointedly.

"Lucky we got a friend over there," Mickey smiled. "This guy I bumped into not too long ago. Wears a funny green and white striped hat. Said he'd open up a special gate that'll get you over there."

"Why can't we use the gummy ship?" Sora pondered.

"Because," answered a voice, "surrounding that world is something called a _dangai_ – a precipice world. You see, this world is composed of four realms. The Living World, the Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, and the depths of Hell." The speaker stepped into full view. He was wearing some leisure clothing, and a dark black haori over the top of his kimono. Covering his dirty blonde hair and shadowing his eyes was a white and green striped hat. Adorning his feet were clogged sandals, and in his hand was a curious looking cane. He continued, "Connecting these worlds is the _dangai_, which is composed of a spiritually restrictive current. This current entangles spiritual bodies, never to be seen again… this, in a way, explains the world's isolation from the Heartless until now."

Riku's eyes narrowed. "Just who do you think you are? And what does any of that mumbo jumbo mean, anyway?"

"I'll explain everything when we get there, we haven't the time for this. And in case your royal mousie hasn't introduced me yet, I'm Kisuke Urahara, and I'd be happy to guide you to my world."

"Oh good, thanks for comin' Kisuke," Mickey said with relief. "Where's Yoruichi?"

"Preparing the other gate with Tessai. The _dangai_ is much more stable when you connect two gates. The restrictive current won't be in such a hurry to ensnare any _ryoka_."

"What's a '_ryoka_'?" Sora asked.

"Weren't you listening? I said I'll explain everything when we get there," Urahara sighed. "Right now we have to hurry." He walked over toward where the door to light had opened and snapped his fingers. Out of nowhere a large, hollow square appeared.

"This is called a _senkaimon_ – or a Tunnel World Gate. Altogether different from the kinds of doors you're used to. You see, once you enter, the restrictive current will start moving in to swallow you up. Since we're connecting two gates, it'll move a tad slower, but our window of opportunity is only ten minutes long."

"TEN MINUTES?" the trio of heroes chorused.

"Well, the pathway's a tad longer, so it takes a bit more effort for the restrictive current to move across that distance. We ARE traveling from another world entirely, you know."

The gate began to glow blue, and the space inside the square resembled the rippling surface of a pool. "NOW! Time to go boys and girls!" The group, now a quartet, bolted through the opening and rushed through the _dangai_.

"Good luck, Sora, Riku, Kairi. You're gonna need it," Mickey sighed.

* * *

"You said we had ten minutes!" Riku bellowed.

"Shouting at me won't help, just run!" Urahara yelled. The quartet had the uncanny luck of encountering a cleaner. The cleaner prowls the _dangai_ once every seven days and does exactly as its name implies: scoop up foreign matter and envelop it in the restrictive current.

As the trio got close to swallowing up Kairi, Sora and Riku each seized one of her arms and ran like mad. Kisuke followed behind, and the group made it through to the exit… only to crash loudly in what seemed to be a desert with a wide blue sky.

Kairi had landed on Sora's back, knocking the wind out of him, so Riku was the first to dust himself off and check his bearings.

"Hmph. Not much of a world… Looks like a desert wasteland," he snorted.

Kisuke frowned. "No it isn't. This is my basement."

Three jaws hit the floor, er, dirt. "WHAAAAAAT!?"

"Yep. My underground training room. Come, I'll take you upstairs to the shop. I did promise an explanation, didn't I?" Urahara led the trio over to the red ladder (which Sora had pointed out and sniggered a barely audible "Duh" at Riku, who kicked the Keyblade master in the shin), and gestured for them to climb up.

Waiting for them in the shop was a bespectacled man with a large apron with braided rows of hair. On either side of him was a child: one was a girl with a long pink skirt and black hair, the other a boy with flowing red hair, wearing shorts. On the man's shoulder sat a black cat with curios yellow eyes. The man then spoke.

"My name is Tessai, and I help run Urahara's Shoten."

The redhead piped up, "I'm Jinta. The little girl over there is Ururu."

Kairi butted in, "But she's taller than you are. Probably older too."

"Who asked you, short stuff?" the brat answered back.

Before Sora or Riku could do anything in retaliation, Tessai whacked the boy in the head with a broomstick.

"Be nice to our guests, Jinta," the large man said.

The cat jumped off of his shoulder. Then it seemed to sigh. "You never learn, do you, child?" it said quite plainly to the boy.

Two jaws found their way back to the floor. "What the hell? Did that cat just talk?" Riku and Sora yelled simultaneously.

Kairi stared at the boys. "You two know and talk to animals _all the time_!" She exclaimed.

"But it's a talking _cat_!" they whined.

The cat chuckled. "Males have a harder time accepting the fact… no matter how weird their experiences beforehand. I am Yoruichi."

Kairi knelt down to shake the cat's paw. "It's nice to finally meet you, Yoruichi!" The cat took her hand and answered with a polite "Thank you."

"May I have your attention please?" Urahara called out. "As I recall… I have some explaining to do."

* * *

A/N: Well here it is. The long awaited (and long winded) chapter three. Perhaps I'll do chapter four tomorrow. Or I'll torture you some more and make you wait, muahahahaha! No, I'll try to be better about getting chapters done, or EmptyHeart will render my chest cavity as her namesake suggests and I'll end up a Heartless! Eeep! Don't want that to happen, no no, I would like to keep my heart, thank you. Please! R&R!


	4. Comical World

**Requiem For the Lost Ones**

A/N: Okay, so I'm doing a little better on getting chapters done. This one's a hell of a lot funnier (I think so anyway) than any of my previous chapters. Since a lot of you have been bugging me... I put the meeting in this chapter. Yes. Renji and Axel finally meet. The universe hangs in the balance... or not. It's not really that big of a thing. I'll play off of the whole crazy red hair funness in some other chapter. But not the next one... I'll tell you a little more about the next one at the end of this chapter. The only Bleach I'll ever own is of the detergent variety.

* * *

"DAMMIT RENJI!" the engaged couple roared again. He'd been turned around at the door to the Shoten by Yoruichi, who asked him to interrupt the lovebirds and bring them back to the store. When Renji told the cat what it was the two of them were probably doing at the moment, the feline simply gave him an eerie and knowing smile and said, "Tough luck, kid."

"Look! It's not my fault this time!" Renji pleaded as the couple grappled for the comforter to cover themselves up. "Yoruichi said that Urahara needed the three of us at the Shoten immediately. Nobody ever said why."

"Did you tell Yoruichi what we might have been DOING?" Rukia shrieked.

"Yeah… and all I got was this weird smile. And then 'Tough luck, kid.'"

The bedfellows groaned and slipped out of bed, yelling "Avert your eyes, Renji!" as they dressed. Lucky for him they didn't notice the tinge of red that graced his tattooed mug. After a rather quick once over of the room, the pair followed Renji back to the store.

They walked in the door to see three people they had never met before.

* * *

"Ah, how nice you to interrupt, Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-san, Abarai-kun," Urahara interrupted his explanation to say. "Let me introduce some guests. They are Sora, Riku, and Kairi. They're new here."

The six of them stared back and forth between each other, being unsure of what to say, and sizing up the new arrivals. It was Sora who spoke up first, in typical blockhead fashion.

"What's with the funky orange hair?"

Ichigo's brow twitched. "Something wrong with my hair, punk?"

Sora jumped, obviously taken aback by the comment. "N-No… nothing… wrong with it… heh heh."

Rukia stomped on her orange-haired boy toy's foot. "Ichigo! This is no way to behave in front of newcomers to our world!"

"OW! Damn, Rukia, you stomped on my foot!" Ichigo yelped in pain.

"So your name's Ichigo?" Kairi inquired innocently.

"Yeah, that's right," he answered sorely.

"That's a cute name!" Kairi squealed.

"Hey!"

"Isn't it, though?" Rukia complemented, walking over to Kairi to strike up conversation. "My name's Kuchiki Rukia, and Ichigo's my fiancé," she finished with a blush.

"Not good," Sora muttered.

"What's not good?" Renji asked cluelessly.

"When Kairi starts making friends… she doesn't stop," Riku warned.

"And why's that bad?" Ichigo wondered, still wearing his trademark scowl.

"Because we're going to become the main topic of the conversation," Sora concluded.

Sure enough, Rukia and Kairi had turned their talk to men, and were picking apart their friends and significant others, saying various (and mostly embarrassing) things about them. The four young men in the room sweat-dropped before resuming _their_ conversation.

"My name's Sora," the brunette keybearer said. "This guy's Riku."

"Hey," Riku said quietly, seemingly disinterested.

"I'm second seat adjutant of Squad Six, Renji Abarai!" The redhead proclaimed as his chest swelled with pride.

"Second seat… what?" Sora stuttered, dumbfounded.

"That means he's a Lieutenant," Ichigo explained. "Honestly Renji, quit spouting off your titles. It's annoying." He then turned back to Sora. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. I guess you could say I'm a Deputy Soul Reaper, whatever that means."

"Ahem!" a loud voice interrupted. "While I'm pleased that you're all enjoying getting to know one another, I did have a reason for summoning our Soul Reaper friends here."

Urahara continued. "Earlier this evening, Ichigo was attacked by someone wearing a black coat and several shadowy creatures. I believe what he encountered was one of your Nobodies, Sora."

"Hey, wait a minute!" Ichigo interrupted. "How do you know about that? I only just told Rukia tonight, and no one else should know, unless the Stealth Force has been through here lately."

"I have eyes and ears all over Karakura Town, Ichigo," Urahara grinned mysteriously.

"Did you happen to catch the name?" Riku asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo said in a dire tone. "Xemnas."

Sora and Riku exchanged alarmed glances. Then it was Sora's turn to ask a question.

"Did you see his face?"

Ichigo resumed his trademark scowl. "Shoulder length, kinda feathery silver hair, dark skin tone… and really intense yellow eyes. If I didn't know any better," Ichigo added, "I would've thought he was a Hollow."

"That's him all right," Sora shuddered.

"He didn't seem all that tough to me," Ichigo put his hands behind his head. "Though I should admit that he wasn't really showing any of his strength. He sicced some weird dark monsters after me."

"Xemnas likes sending pawns out to fight for him," Riku said darkly.

"So, what exactly IS he? Is he a Hollow, an Arrancar, or what?" Ichigo asked.

"He's nothing. He… doesn't exist," Sora said softly.

The Soul Reapers all tilted their heads to one side, saying "Huh?"

Urahara stepped in. "Let me try to make sense of it. I think the point our Keybearing friends are trying to make is that, because this Xemnas is a Nobody, he doesn't exist."

A/N: Thank you, Captain Obvious.

"But that still doesn't explain the whole 'He doesn't exist' thing," Renji sighed exasperatedly.

"Nobodies lack everything that makes up a normal person except a body and sentience. They are intelligent, calculating beings, but by all other possible definitions and explanations, shouldn't (and don't) exist. Yet they do," Urahara summarized, drawing the information from his conversations with the King. "Don't think about it too hard. They're just another enemy for you to face."

"Aside from Axel, Vexen, and Saïx, of course," Sora added.

"You called?" a familiar voice purred.

Three portals appeared out of nowhere, prompting a chorus of "Holy Shit!" from the males (excluding Urahara). Sure enough, the trio of Nobodies stepped into the Shoten from their corridors of darkness.

"Nice place you got here," Axel commented after whistling appreciatively.

"Why thank you," Urahara said from behind his fan.

"So, Sora, it's been awhile," Saïx said dryly, earning a glare from the Keyblader.

"Knock it off, Saïx, we're allies now," Vexen sighed. "I humbly apologize for my colleague's rude behavior. Ah, but where are my manners? I am Vexen. Though I doubt you'd remember me, given that the last time we met was within Castle Oblivion."

As the rapport between the Keybearers and the Nobodies went along uninterrupted, the Soul Reapers all had blank expressions on their faces.

"Do you have any clue about what they're talking about?" Ichigo said out of the corner of his mouth.

"Not a dickybird…" Rukia replied breathlessly.

Ichigo stared at her for a moment. "You've been hanging around my dad too much."

Renji couldn't stop staring. _That guy's got some crazy ass hair!_ he thought. Unfortunately, it also escaped his lips.

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow at Renji and gave him a sly smile. "You're one to talk, Pineapple."

"Easy for you to say, 'strawberry'…"

"So who are these freaks?" Axel asked bluntly.

"I'm not a freak!" Renji yelled defensively.

"You keep telling yourself that, Freeloader-san," Urahara giggled behind his fan.

"You still haven't introduced yourselves," Saïx pointed out, flicking his blue bangs out of his face.

Ichigo resumed his trademark scowl. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

Rukia put on her sickly schoolgirl act. "And I'm Rukia Kuchiki! For the time being, anyway," she admitted shyly.

"Bleh… that's just sick," Ichigo stuck his tongue out.

"She never did that until she started going to school," Renji frowned, before adding, "And I'm second seat adjutant-"

"Renji Abarai," Ichigo finished.

"Just what the hell are you doing, Ichigo?"

"No one's impressed by your titles, Renji, how many times do I have to tell you? They make you sound like a pompous fool."

"Why you-!"

"Boys!" Rukia interjected, placing herself between her friend and her fiancé.

"So, you guys are those Soul Reapers we hear so much about?" Axel asked, genuinely curious.

"Yeah, what of it?" Ichigo posed, still scowling.

"Nothing, I'm just genuinely curious," Axel covered, taken aback.

"Oh, don't mind Ichigo, he's always like that in front of people," Rukia said, sighing.

"And yet you're engaged to him," Saïx noted.

"What can I say? Strawberry's my _favorite flavor_," Rukia grinned mischievously, with a hint of suggestiveness in her tone, prompting a disturbing cough from Renji.

"Heh heh," Ichigo chuckled weakly.

"Eww, gross," Jinta said as he pulled a disgusted look. A broom-wielding Tessai swooped in for another attack on the red haired brat, who elicited a girly scream.

"So, then, moving on," Riku started, changing the subject. "Any new Intel lately, Axel?"

"No… it's been quiet. Since Xemnas showed himself to carrot-top here," Axel pointed out Ichigo, prompting the vein on Ichigo's head to bulge, "there hasn't been any activity in or out of that white sandy place."

Urahara seemed uncharacteristically deep in thought at this remark. Whatever it was that he was thinking about was never voiced, as an ill-timed (and soon to be ill-fated) alert sounded.

HOLLOW!! HOLLOW!! HOLLOW!!

* * *

A/N: So, how'd you like it? Did it placate you? Or are you all still foaming at the mouth? Either way, I don't care! I feel awesome for finally getting this typed up. Oh, that reminds me... you guys are gonna hate me next chapter... the only question is whether or not I'll leave you with a cliffie JUST to see your reactions, or if I'll resolve it in the same chapter... I honestly feel like leaving it for a chapter. If you can convince me other wise... goody for you.


	5. On the Precipice of Defeat

**Requiem For the Lost Ones**

A/N: Yeah, I know. I'm a bastard. Shut up and read, you addicts you ;)

* * *

A blood-curdling screech sounded as the warnings blared. Startled, Renji, Rukia and Ichigo bolted for the door, popping out of their bodies simultaneously. Unsure of what to do, Sora and Riku ran outside, their keys already in hand. Kairi called out, "Wait for me!" and followed.

The sight that met them was horrifying. The sky was dotted out by at least 500 Hollows. Exchanging grim looks, Rukia and Renji drew their swords, and Ichigo (having already uncovered Zangetsu and taken it from his baldric), leapt into the air to target the first wave of enemies.

"Come on!" Riku yelled, running toward a nearby Hollow.

"Riku! Hang on a second! We don't know how to kill those!" Sora shouted.

Having already attempted to take a swipe, and realizing that his weapon lacked a cutting edge, Riku was knocked back by the Hollow.

"Hmm. You're strange ones... you smell weird," the Hollow said as he sniffed the air. "You don't smell like Soul Reapers... but you're not ordinary souls either. It's got that, 'not from around here' kind of stink to it."

Riku stood up, shook from the blow. "Yeah, well, you're a pretty ugly guy. You're so ugly, you make Ursala look hot."

The Hollow roared. "Alright, you brat, you asked for it. I'm eatin' you first. Don't know how you'll taste, but I don't take insults sitting down!" The Hollow rushed, taking advantage of Riku's dizziness and opening his mouth wide to take a bite.

"Riku!" Sora yelled as he thwacked the Hollow in the head.

"Ow! That hurt, you little twirp!" The Hollow cried out as he flailed around, knocking Riku to the ground once again. "Forget it, you morsels aren't worth the trouble! I'll just kill you and move on to the bigger fish!" The monstrous fiend pulled back his arm and raked Sora with his claws, blood gushing from the wound.

"SORA!" Kairi screamed as she ran to his side.

"You're next, missie!" the Hollow cackled as he pulled his arm back again.

Riku ran up in front and took a defensive stance, Way to the Dawn held in a simple guard across his chest. "Alright, you ugly son of a bitch... you just killed my best friend. Let's dance."

"Fine by me, just one more twirp to kill makes little difference!"

"Someone! Anyone! Please! Help!" Kairi yelled.

--

"Sora."

_Where... am I?_

"Sora!"

"Ugh... huh?" Sora looked around as he sat up. _Oh great... this place again_. He was back in that dreamlike place, the one where the floors were like stained glass. The figure on it was different this time, however. It looked just like him... only it was clothed in black, and carried a sword at its side.

"Sora. Please, shake yourself out of your lethargy."

_That voice... it's not like the other ones... I think I recognize it!_

A figure stepped out of the shadows, it's trappings clearly visible and _very_ familiar.

"Ansem the Wise!" Sora exclaimed, taking in the man's long blond hair and mustache and goatee.

"No," the man said. "I am not Ansem the Wise. I find this form convenient enough to use when I converse with you."

"So... you look like Ansem... you sound like Ansem... but you're not Ansem?"

"Correct."

"So, who are you then, exactly?"

"You should know. I am the thing you trust most. I am 鍵寝刃."

"Huh? I, uh, didn't catch your name."

"A pity," the not-Ansem said. "You shall hear it eventually."

"Can you at least tell me why I'm back here?"

"Well, I suppose I do owe you an explanation. You have perished, Sora."

"I WHAT?" Sora wailed.

"You're dead, Sora."

_I remember now... I jumped in to save Riku and that... that Hollow thing... slashed me across the chest._

"But I have to go back! I need to help Riku and Kairi!"

"Sora, at this very moment, you are hanging on the precipice of defeat. There are only two options for you now. You will die here, and pass on. Where your soul will go is beyond even my most carefully calculated guesses. Or... you will become a Soul Reaper."

Sora grew wide-eyed. "I... can... become a Soul Reaper?"

"Indeed. Then you will possess the strength to combat the Hollows and save your friends."

"What do I have to do?"

"You must find the power within yourself."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"How did you find your power the first time?"

"But, how am I- Hey!" Sora tried to ask again, but the man was gone.

_Great! So how the hell am I supposed to figure out where my power is?_

_**Don't be afraid.**_

_OH! THAT voice is back._

_**So much to do... so little time. This time, however... is urgent.**_

_I know that... so tell me something useful!_

_**Remember... your strength, Sora... comes from the heart.**_

_THAT'S IT!_

Sora was immediately surrounded by his friends. He thought of each one in turn. And then he remembered that his friends put their trust in him... and that caused him to realize what it was he needed to do. He held his hand out in front of him. And in a flash of light and a familiar chime, a bare katana was held in his outstretched hand. The tsuba crossguard was in the shape of the Kingdom Key's keychain.

"You have done well to find it, Sora." The man who wasn't Ansem said as he reappeared.

"Is this... my... zanpakutou?" Sora asked, remembering the term for a Soul Reaper's weapon.

"Indeed. The next time we speak... perhaps you will be able to hear my name."

"Wait a second... you're... my..."

"Take care, Sora. And good luck."

--

Riku was panting hard, his weapon dug into the ground as he used it to prop himself up.

"That was it, brat? Here I thought you were gonna present an actual challenge for me. Guess I just have to kill you, too!" The Hollow sneered, as he raised his claws and prepared a final blow.

Just at that moment, a bright light engulfed Sora's body, and massive wave of yellow spiritual pressure emanated from it. Sora sat up, pulling out of the now-lifeless shell, and he stood up.

Kairi looked up at him through her tears, wide eyed as she saw what he was wearing.

"Sora... is that... a shihakushou?" she asked, and then she saw what was tucked into his sash. "A zanpakutou?"

Giving her his trademark goofball grin, Sora then turned to the Hollow and drew his sword. "Hey, Hollow. I don't know your name, but you aren't gonna live long enough for me to care." He leapt into the air and cried out, "Sayonara, sucker!" as he split his foe clean in two, and watched as it disintigrated.

Riku stared. "There's... just no way."

"Well well," a voice from the door drawled lazily. "This is a pleasant surprise."

"Urahara? What the hell just happened?" Riku yelled.

"Well, he died," Urahara said lamely. "Then he became a Soul Reaper."

"DUH!" Riku face palmed. "I mean, how the hell did he do it?"

"I don't know," Urahara said in a bored tone. "The only person that knows that is Sora."

"It's kind of hard to explain, and we don't have time right now!" Sora said, as he pointed up into the sky. "We still have a job to do? Ringing any bells?" Then he turned around, and noticed there weren't any Hollows left. Even without releasing, the three Soul Reapers didn't have as rough a time of dealing with them as the newcomers.

"Holy hell, Hat'n'Clogs, what'd you do to him?" Ichigo asked as he pointed to Sora.

"You've got to be kidding me... Urahara, you have a permit for making Soul Reapers, or something?" Renji sighed.

"At least he's alive... others have suffered a worse fate at the hands of their first Hollow," Rukia said solemnly.

"Sora?" Kairi asked as she looked over at him. Then she let out a gasp.

Sora was staring wide-eyed at his body, as it began to take on eerily familiar features. His hair turned blonde, and became impossibly more spiky. The wounds vanished. And his eyes fluttered open.

"Sora?" the boy said as he sat up.

"Roxas," Sora began. "What the hell is going on?

* * *

A/N: DUN DUN DUN! I killed him! And then I brought him back! And made him a shinigami! And WTF is Roxas doing here? I don't know!

Uh, okay, I have not-Ansem saying his name in Japanese Kanji (which most of you won't know how to read, and if you're nerd enough to look it up... good for you.

I bet you guys wanna kill ME now. How long has it been since I've updated? How many of you are pissed at me for starting YET ANOTHER STORY on top of this? Again, I don't recall. So therefore I don't care. I've been busy all summer working and getting ready for college. You're lucky I managed to hammer this out tonight. My raven-haired muse attacked me with a Chappy doll and it brought this little ray of sunshine with her. And so I had to act!

Hope you all love it, I know you're rabid about it (if you haven't taken me off author/story alert yet :P )


End file.
